vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiz Arrior
|-|Bravely Default= |-|Bravely Second= Summary Tiz Arrior is one of the main protagonists of Bravely Default. The "Miracle Man" who survived the collapse of his hometown, Norende, Tiz is haunted by the fact that he is not only the only survivor but the fact that he failed to save his younger brother Til in the midst of the disaster. He assists the Wind Vestal Agnes Oblige in hopes of finding some piece of mind and a place to go back to. Kind, mild-mannered, and down-to-earth, he serves as the core of the group and the voice of reason in most situations. Tiz returns as a party member in Bravely Second, having been kept in a vivipod to sustain him after releasing the Celestial from his body at the end of the first game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least 2-B, possibly 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Tiz Arrior, The "Miracle Man", Warrior of Light Origin: Bravely Default Gender: Male Age: 19 (16 in the Japanese Version) Classification: '''Human/Celestial Bearer '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Additional abilities from the Asterisks including but not limited to: Expert Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Elemental Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Can revive downed allies, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Time Magic and Bravely Second, Telekinesis, Summoning, Pain Manipulation, Life and Mana Absorption, Power Mimicry, Durability Negation, Spatial Manipulation, Limited Reality Warping, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Probability Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death), Empathic Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Can control the embodiments of humanity's sins and inner nature), Power Nullification (Can completely nullify the damage component of any attack for short periods of time and prevent his opponents from casting verbal magic), Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Blinding, Seduction, and Poison, Can survive in extreme conditions (such as those of the Infernal Realm), Has either extreme luck or mental powers that can help him completely avoid fights or provoke them (Can control the in-game encounter rate and seemed to use a type of persuasion technique on several guards), Can analyze his opponents stats, skills, and weaknesses with a glance Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (He and his friends defeated Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana, who crushed mountain ranges and created canyons and ravines in their clashes. Some of his attacks ignore conventional durability.) | At least Multiverse level, possibly Multiverse level+ (Contributed to the defeat of Ouroboros, who was going to devour countless, possibly infinite versions of Luxendarc that Airy linked together over countless time loops and intended to break into the Celestial Realm. Some of his attacks ignore conventional durability.) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Contributed to the defeat of Providence, the God of the Celestial Realm, which is a plane of existence above Luxendarc's infinite alternate realities. Providence attempted to delete the game's save files, which are entire timelines that are supported, defended, and controlled by the player's power. Was possessed by Altair, a denizen of the Celestial Realm) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can dodge cloud to ground lightning generated by magic spells, and has fought on par with all of the Jobmasters. Comparable to Magnolia Arch, who can skip across the surface of the entire Moon in seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Ouroboros, who can devour an entire reality in a short period of time) | Immeasurable (Battled Providence, who exists above the space and time of Luxendarc. The party's words and feelings resonated "across space and time" to reach the people of Luxendarc as well as Denys Geneologia, who had been flung into the far future) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, possibly higher (Can wear heavy armor and lift a variety of heavy weaponry, or multiple weapons at once) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class (Comparable to Sage Yulyana and Lester DeRosso, whose clashes generated mountain ranges) | At least Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ (Contributed to the defeat of Ouroboros) | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal (Contributed to the defeat of Providence) Durability: At least Mountain level (Tanked attacks from Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Multiverse Level+ (Tanked attacks from Ouroboros) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Tanked attacks from Providence) Stamina: Very high (Has survived gauntlets of battle against powerful foes like the Jobmasters and helped to defeat Ouroboros after defeating Airy.) Range: Extended melee range with weapons, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Varies depending on job, generally depicted in the Freelancer, Thief, Black Mage, and Vampire jobs. Intelligence: Gifted. Tiz is a farmboy who's rather naive, and had never left his hometown prior to the events of the game. Nevertheless, he is resourceful, and picks up new crafts quickly, gradually becoming experienced enough to master all of the Asterisks and even defeat ancient beings like Ouroboros in combat. In addition, he is arguably the most reasonable and level-headed member of the party (with a few exceptions) and is noted to be thoughtful and responsible. Weaknesses: Extremely reckless when innocent people are in danger, particularly when young children are involved. Many of his skills and magic spells are reliant on his limited supply of MP. Bravely Second is reliant on SP, which cannot be refilled during battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Magic' *'Adaptation:' Tiz casts an enchantment that allows him to absorb any and all elemental attacks to restore his health for a period of time. *'Aeroja:' Tiz conjures a massive twister to deal heavy Wind-elemental damage to all foes. *'Arise:' Tiz instantly resuscitates an ally restoring them back to peak fighting strength. This spell can also instantly exorcise undead foes. *'Aspir:' Tiz drains his opponent's magical energy to restore his own. *'Blizzaga:' Tiz summons a blizzard to deal heavy Ice-elemental damage to all foes. *'Curaga:' Tiz restores the health of himself and all his allies. *'Dark:' Tiz deals massive amounts of Dark-elemental damage to all foes. *'Death:' A spell that instantly kills the target. *'Dispel:' Tiz nullifies all special barriers and enchantments his opponent currently has. *'Esunaga:' Tiz removes all status ailments from himself and his allies. *'Fate:' Tiz causes the target to fall in love with him, removing their will to fight in the process. *'Fear:' Tiz induces terror in his opponents to make them panic. *'Firaga:' Tiz casts a fireball that deals heavy Fire-elemental damage to all foes. *'Graviga:' Tiz crushes his opponent by greatly increasing the force of gravity around them. *'Hastega:' Tiz greatly speeds up time around himself and his allies, greatly increasing their effective speed. *'Holy:' Tiz smites his opponent with a burst of holy energy. *'Meteor:' Tiz calls down a storm of shooting stars to deal heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. *'Quaga:' Tiz starts an earthquake to deal heavy Earth-elemental damage to all foes. *'Reflect:' Tiz casts a barrier that causes all magic used on the target to be reflected (i.e. if Tiz casted it on himself, all magic would be sent back to his opponent, but if he casts it on his target, all magic cast on them would be sent to him). *'Reraise:' Tiz casts an enchantment that resurrects him should he fall in battle. *'Slowga:' Tiz slows down time around his opponents, greatly lowering their effective speed. *'Stop:' Tiz stops time around a single target, leaving them helpless. *'Stillness:' Tiz temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including his own, making it impossible for him or his opponent to directly damage each other. *'Thundaga:' Tiz conjures a thunderstorm to deal heavy Lightning-elemental damage to all foes. *'Veilga:' Tiz blurs his movements and those of his allies, making him much harder to hit with physical attacks. 'Summons' Summons are powerful entities Tiz and his friends can summon to deal incredible amounts of elemental damage and temporarily increase their stats. In addition, all of their attacks completely bypass Attack Reflection abilities. *'Girtablulu:' Summons an enormous scorpion to deal great amounts of Earth-elemental damage and quadruples his physical defense. *'Hraesvelgr:' Summons a wind demon similar in shape to a fighter jet to devastate the area with massive tornado before quadrupling his speed and evasion rates. *'Zilsudra's Sin:' Summons the spirit of a drowned goddess to flood the area with a great deluge to crush and drown opponents as well as quadrupling his magical defense. *'Promethean Fire:' Summons a fire demon in the shape of a phantom train to blast all foes with hellfire, quadrupling his physical attack power in the process. Deals Fire-elemental damage. *'Deus Ex:' Summons a giant automaton that blasts his foes with lightning, quadrupling his magical attack power. Deals Lightning-elemental damage. *'Susanoo:' Summons an enormous giant to cleave his foes in half with a giant sword (which takes the form of a power plant tower) to deal massive non-elemental damage to all foes and raises his chances of dealing critical damage immensely. *'Charybdis:' Tiz summons a fleet of ghost ships that bind his targets with dozens of phantasmal chains. *'Amaterasu:' Summons the embodiment of light itself to heal the wounds of all allies, ignoring abilities that would prevent healing. 'Skills' *'Absorb Magic:' Tiz enters a stance that allows him to absorb and nullify all incoming magical attacks, restoring his health based on how powerful the spell was. *'Absorb Stats:' Tiz is able to drain the physical and magical attack power and defense from a target. *'Berserk:' Tiz enters a berserk state, greatly increasing his physical power while stripping him of reason. *'Blood Thirst:' Tiz drains the life from a target from a distance, healing himself with their life energy. *'Bone Crush:' Tiz instantly smashes the bones in his opponent's body, dealing damage proportionate to the wounds they have already sustained. *'Charm:' Tiz causes the target to be infatuated with him. *'Defang:' Tiz attacks his opponent with a special physical strike that significantly lowers his opponent's physical strength. *'Default:' Tiz enters a defensive stance that creates a barrier in front of him that greatly reduces the effectiveness of an incoming attack. *'Eradication:' Tiz uses a special rite that can instantly kill all targets, ignoring resistance to instant death, but relies primarily on luck to activate. *'Examine:' Tiz analyzes the target to discover their weaknesses and what type of creature they are. *'Feel no Pain:' Tiz temporarily eliminates his sense of pain, allowing him to fight on even with fatal wounds. However, after this ability wears off, he will incur the effects of all the injuries he sustained at once. *'Free Lunch:' Tiz temporarily eliminates the cost of his MP-reliant attacks for a brief period of time. *'Full/Low Leverage:' Tiz doubles or halves the damage dealt as well as the cost for all abilities. *'Harpoon:' An enhanced physical attack that completely bypasses the target's physical defenses. *'Magic Thirst:' Tiz drains magical energy from the target. *'Mimic:' Tiz copies the last ability used in the fight, whether it was his own or someone else's without incurring the costs of using that ability. *'Minus Strike:' Tiz deals a wicked slash that inflicts damage equivalent to the wounds he has already sustained. *'Nothing Ventured:' Tiz enters a defensive stance that halves the damage of an incoming attack before retaliating for double the damage of his normal strikes. *'Piestorm:' Tiz throws four specially made pies that lower the target's attack power and defense on hit. *'Purrfect Stance:' Tiz enters a cat-like stance that raises his physical attack and defense to their limits. *'Pressure Point:' A martial arts technique that allow Tiz to ignore conventional durability by striking special pressure points, bypassing any barriers, obstructions, and defense modifiers in the process. *'Possession:' Tiz possesses his target but remains able to use all of his skills and abilities. *'Prayer:' Tiz recites a short prayer, making it more likely for his attacks would work as needed and improving his overall luck. *'Qigong Wave:' Another martial arts technique that allow Tiz to fire a burst of Chi energy that bypasses enemy guards. *'Scale Strip:' Tiz uses a special physical attack that strips away his opponent's defenses and armor. *'Shin Smash:' Tiz crushes his opponent's shin, lowering their speed in the process. *'Spell Sword:' Tiz enchants his sword with Black Magic, allowing him to damage foes with elemental magic, petrification, if not outright instant death with his regular attacks. *'Skull Bash:' Tiz batters his opponent's skull to impede their mental faculties and thus reduce the effectiveness of technical skills like magic. *'Sonnenblume:' Tiz bends space so that slower characters will strike first and vice versa. *'Soul Mirror:' Tiz erects a barrier that reflects all physical attacks back at their owners. *'Steal Life/Mind:' Tiz pilfers his opponent's life or mental energy respectively, healing himself based on how much he stole. *'Subvert:' Tiz attempts to seduce all of his opponents at once to render them incapable of fighting.c *'Torrent:' Tiz rapidly cuts his opponent to pieces with water-imbued attacks, dealing sixteen hits in an instant. *'Undo:' Tiz reverses time to undo the effects of what happened in the last round of combat, reversing changes to health, magical energy, stat changes, or the effects of actions the target incurred. **'Undo Trois:' Tiz undoes everything that happened in the last three rounds of combat. 'Special Attacks' *'Angelic Pillar:' Tiz fires his arrows into the air to cause pillars of light to rain down and smite foes with heavy Holy-elemental damage and greatly raise the magical defense of all allies. *'Maximum Draw:' Tiz draws back a shot from a bow to its greatest extent before releasing a devastating arrow that generates a massive explosion on impact and greatly increases Tiz's ability to land critical blows. *'Rapid Fire:' Tiz fires five shots from a bow in an instant to deal heavy damage and increasing Tiz's accuracy. *'Infinity/Blade Storm/Cross Divide:' Tiz slashes his targets dozens of times in an instant, raising his accuracy in the process. 'Passive Skills' *'Absorb P. Damage:' Tiz will instantly recover a portion of the damage he takes from physical attacks. *'Adrenaline Rush:' Tiz's physical attack and defense rise significantly should he be pushed into a corner. *'Anti-Magic:' Tiz's magical defense is greatly increased after being struck by an enemy magical attack. *'Auto-Undo:' Tiz is able to automatically undo any changes to his health or mana *'Blind Immunity:' Tiz is resistant to being blinded by special effects. *'Bloodlust:' Tiz's physical and magical attack and defense increase each time he defeats an enemy, no matter how weak they are. *'Charm Immunity:' Tiz is resistant to mind manipulation abilities that involve charming and seduction. *'Confusion Immunity:' Tiz is resistant to mental interference that would confuse him. *'Drain Attack Up:' The potency of Tiz's draining abilities is automatically enhanced *'Ectoplasm:' Tiz is able to exist as a ghost should he somehow be killed, allowing him to continue casting spells while remaining completely intangible. *'Genome Drain:' Tiz is able to gain the natural abilities of monsters and other opponents after being struck by them. For instance, if he is attacked by a dragon's innate fire breath, Tiz will also gain the ability to breathe fire on par with the dragon. However, this does not work on artificial techniques earned through training or bestowed upon others like those learned by the Asterisk holders. *'MP Free in a Pinch:' Tiz's MP Costs are lowered to zero when he's hard-pressed. *'Obliterate:' Tiz instantly kills any opponent or target that would otherwise be easily defeated by him. *'Paralysis Immunity:' Tiz is resistant to being paralyzed by special effects. *'Poison Immunity:' Tiz is resistant to being poisoned. *'Pierce M. Defense:' Tiz is able to completely ignore his opponent's resistance to magic. *'Rise From The Head:' Should he be killed, Tiz can raise himself back from the dead. *'Savage Beast:' Should Tiz be driven completely berserk, he'll be able to use his physical skills without the normal cost incurred by them. *'Slow Parry:' Tiz is able to automatically slow down time around foes who manage to strike him. *'Slow and Steady:' Tiz's speed is drastically increased after guarding against an enemy attack with Default. *'Stop Immunity:' Tiz is resistant to time stopping abilities. *'Time Slip:' Tiz is able to return the battle back to the way it started if he is somehow defeated, but this only works once per fight. Other Attacks *'Bravely Second:' Tiz stops time all around him for short period of time, leaving him and his allies free to attack as they please. This bypasses resistance to time stop and allows Tiz to deal far more damage than he would be able to normally. * Summon Friend: Tiz summons an alternate version of himself or one of his allies into the fray to help him in combat. Key: Base | End of Bravely Default | Bravely Second Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bravely Default Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Final Fantasy Category:Cosplayers Category:Time Users Category:Sword Users Category:Square Enix Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Element Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Sound Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1